memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Robert Herron
(1967)]] Robert Herron (September 23, 1924 - ) is a Hollywood stuntman and actor. He appeared, uncredited, as an ''Enterprise'' crewmember named Sam in TOS: "Charlie X". He would later play the legendary Kahless the Unforgettable in TOS: "The Savage Curtain". As an actor, Herron had small roles in a number of films, including The Ten Commandments (1956), Movie Movie (1978), and City Heat (1984). He also appeared in Stanley Kramer's The Domino Principle (1977), which also featured actress Majel Barrett (Christine Chapel on TOS and Lwaxana Troi on TNG and DS9). But Herron is a stuntman first and an actor second. He has performed stunts on over 200 films and television shows, and has done so for 55 years. The films he worked on include The Ten Commandments (1956), Spartacus (1960), The Wild Bunch (1969), Shaft (1971), Rocky (1976), Poltergeist (1982), The Untouchables (1987), and L.A. Confidential (1997) -- just to name a few! His television work includes The Green Hornet, The Streets of San Francisco, and The Rockford Files. He also served as a stunt double for Jeffrey Hunter in the first Star Trek pilot, "The Cage". Unfortunately, he received no on-screen credit for much of his work. Background information Herron has done stuntwork for numerous films and TV shows which feature principal cast members and frequent or major guest actors from the various Star Trek shows and films. These include: * Ice Palace (1960), PT 109 (1963) and Morituri (1965), all with George Takei * Gunfight at Comanche Creek (1963) with DeForest Kelley * Temple Houston (1963 TV series) with Jeffrey Hunter * Major Dundee (1965), Soylent Green and Slaughter's Big Rip-Off (both 1973), all with Brock Peters * The Silencers (1966) with Roger C. Carmel * Paint Your Wagon (1969), Silver Streak (1976), and Johnny Dangerously (1984), all with Ray Walston * McCloud (1970 TV series) with Diana Muldaur * The Moonshine War (1970) and McMillian and Wife (1971 TV series), both with John Schuck * They Call Me MISTER Tibbs! (1970) and Farewell, My Lovely (1975), both with Anthony Zerbe * Raid on Rommel (1971) with John Colicos * Powderkeg (1971 TV movie) with Michael Ansara * Shaft (1971) with Lawrence Pressman * The Hindenburg (1975) with Rene Auberjonois * McNaughton's Daughter (1976 TV movie) with Ricardo Montalban * Rocky (1976) with Michael Dorn * The Fantastic Seven (1979 TV movie) with Christopher Lloyd * The Island (1980) with David Warner * The Sword and the Sorcerer (1982) with Joseph Ruskin * Pale Rider (1985) with Randy Oglesby * Explorers (1985) with Robert Picardo and James Cromwell * Three Amigos! (1986) with Brian Thompson * Sunset (1988) with Malcolm McDowell and [Katsulas * The Naked Gun: From the Files of Police Squad! (1988) with Ricardo Montalban and Tiny Ron * Rescue 911 (1989 TV series) with William Shatner * Pet Semetary (1989) with Denise Crosby * Stop! Or My Mom Will Shoot (1992) with Patti Yasutake * Steal Big, Steal Little (1995) with Natalia Nogulich * Liar Liar (1997) with Randy Oglesby and Anne Haney * L.A. Confidential (1997) with James Cromwell * Hard Raid (1998) with Anthony Montgomery External Links * Herron, Robert Herron, Robert